sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II
Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (just called Sr the Second; born 2064) is Sonic the Hedgehog Jr and Gemini Sunrise's son who became the UNSC Marine Corps and former United States Marine along with Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II who also became an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Spartan-II Supersoldier and later former Navy SEAL. The name which was reffered to the late Sonic Sr. Like his father, Sr II and Jr II defends Earth from villains. His personality also is like his dad's. Plus he can run just as fast as him too along with Jr. II. As a kid along with Jr II, he and Sr II always liked to play with his mother's police hat and handcuffs and sometimes even cuffed his own parents with them. Jr however has outgrown that along with Sr II. Later, he is the hedgehog forms of both Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X when he was adult same as Sonic Jr. II. He uses the Ginga Spark to transform by placing any spark doll or Ginga Spark Doll and later he uses Skywalker's lightsaber after Sonic Jr. II lost his father in the duel at New Mombasa. He is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes (Adult), Mark Hamill (Adult), Matthew Mercer (Adult), Milo Gibson (Adult), Kevin Michael Richardson (Adult), Kate Higgins (Young) and Raymond Ochoa (Young). Appearances His first appearance is "Amy and Sonic's Life Together". Weapons used Guns *Colt M16A2 *Colt M4 Carbine *M4A1 Carbine *ACR *G36C *AK-47 *AK-74U *AK-200 *AKMSU *UN-Automatic Rifle for Combat *Arms Material Rifle Type 69 *Arms Material Multipurpose Rifle System Model 4 *HBRa3 assault rifle *ICR-1 assault rifle *M60 *M60E3 *Aberdeen Lighter Machine Gun Type 48 *M249 SAW *48 Dredge machine gun *M240 *PKP Pecheneg *Gryzov Light Machine Gun-61 *PG-76 machine gun *UN Modular Automatic Weapon *M134 Minigun *MK14 EBR *Remington 700 USR *M40A5 *SR-25 *Barrett M82A1 *Broughton Model 2000 Sniper Rifle *Bambetov Sniper Rifle *M1903 Springfield with Sniper Scope *Lee Enfield No.4 Sniper *Maschinen Taktische Pistole 37 *H&K MP5 *Vector *M1928A1 Thompson *Remington 870 *Stevens Model 620 *Mossberg 500 *FABRAM FP6 *M26 MASS *AA-12 *Broughton Model 1000 Series Shotgun *Karbarga-83 Shotgun *KRM-262 shotgun *Grom Rocket Launcher-11 *Falkenberg Multi-Role Rocket Launcher *Killer Bee Surface to Air Missile-81 *Carl Gustav M3 *AT4 *FIM-92 Stinger *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *M203 *GP-25 *Kimber Warrior *M9A1 *Five-Seven *Desert Eagle *Arms Material Delta-144 Combat Pistol *Windurger Series 333 Revolver *M67 *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *BR55 Service Rifle *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *BR85N Service Rifle *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle *M395B Designated Marksman Rifle *Type-51 Carbine *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *M739 Light Machine Gun *M247 General Purpose Machine Gun *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *M247H Heavy Machine Gun *M343A2 Minigun *Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel *Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel *Type-50 Sniper Rifle System *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *M7S Caseless Submachine Gun *M20/Personal Defense Weapon *M90 Close Assault Weapon System *M45 Tactical Shotgun *M45D Tactical Shotgun *M57 Pilum Assault Weapon *M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon *Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive *Multiple Launch Rocket System-1 Hydra Gyroc Launcher *Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 *LAU-65D/SGM-151 *M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M6/E Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle *M319 Individual Grenade Launcher *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator *MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher *Type-25 Grenade Launcher *M6C Personal Defense Weapon System *M6C/SOCOM *M6D Personal Defense Weapon System *M6H Personal Defense Weapon System *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol *M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade *HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon *Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade Blades *Caliburn (later turn into Excalibur and also found in New York City) *Excalibur (returned to Caliburn and also found in New York City) *Arondight (used for the Excalibur Sonic Sr. II and also found in New York City) *Galatine (used for the Excalibur Sonic Sr. II and also found in New York City) *Laevatein (used for the Excalibur Sonic Sr. II and also found in New York City) *Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber (found in New York City) *UNSC Combat knife *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer Items used Devices *Ginga Spark (for Ginga) *Ultra Fusion Brace (for fusing to Ultraman Ginga Victory) *X Devizer (for X) *Xlugger (for Exceed X) *Beta Spark (used to wear Beta Spark Armor) Spark Dolls *Gomora *Reionyx Burst Gomora *EX Gomora *Super Pazuzu *Gubila *Gomess *Grangon *Powered Telesdon *Black King *King Pandon *Tyrant *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *Mecha Gomora *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman X *Ultraman Exceed X (can change into Xlugger) *Ultraman Exceed X (Beta Spark Armor) (can change into Beta Spark) *Demaaga *Tsurugi Demaaga *Godzilla (2004) *Godzilla (2003) *GODZILLA (2014) *Type-3 Kiryu *Ultraman (gives to Cheiron Archer) *Ultraseven (gives to Subaru Kujo) *Ultraman Taro (Failed until the former students UltraLived) *Ultraman Tiga (Formerly until gives to Diana Caprice; later) *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Zero *Dinozaur *Kelbeam *Demagorg *Fire Golza *Gan Q *Melba *Reigubas *Super C.O.V. *Hyper Zetton (gives to Gemini Jr) *EX Red King (gives to Gemini Jr) *King Joe Custom (gives to Gemini Jr) *Sadora (gives to Gemini Jr) *Eleking (gives to Gemini Jr) *Gudon (gives to Gemini Jr) *Shepherdon (gives to Gemini Jr) *Dark Galberos *Zaigorg *Gorg Antlar *Gorg Fire Golza *King Goldras *King Silvergon *Super Alien Hipporito *Hyper Gomora *Hyper Reionyx Burst Gomora *Hyper EX Gomora *Clone Ultraman Ginga *Gomess (Cyber Light Energy) *Red King *Seagoras *Bemstar *Hanzagilan *King Crab *Barabas *Alien Icarus Cyber Cards *Ultraman *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Zero *Ultimate Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Exceed X *Ultraman Exceed X (Beta Spark Armor) *Cyber Gomora *Cyber Red King *Cyber Zetton *Cyber Birdon *Cyber Eleking *Cyber Telesdon *Cyber King Joe *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Mirror Knight *Glen Fire *Cyber Zaigorg *Cyber Gorg Fire Golza *Cyber Gorg Antlar *Cyber Five King *Cyber Bemstar *Cyber Demaaga *Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga *Cyber Mecha Gomora *Cyber Hyper Zetton *Cyber Gomess *Cyber Tyrant *Cyber King Gesura *Cyber Ultraman Belial *Cyber Galberos *Cyber Shepherdon *Cyber Dino-Tank *Cyber Black King *Cyber Denpagon *Cyber Skeldon *Cyber Neronga *Cyber Baltan *Vict Lugiel Category:Sega protagonists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Jedi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Knights of the Round Table in Sonic series Category:Freedom Planet characters